This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Influenza Pathogenesis &Immunology Research Center (IPIRC) is one of six national Influenza Centers of Excellence funded by NIH/NIAID. The objectives of this Center have been to determine the molecular, ecologic and/or environmental factors that influence the evolution, emergence, transmission and pathogenicity of influenza viruses, including studies on animal influenza viruses with pandemic potential;and to characterize the immune response to influenza vaccination to improve understanding of the immune correlates of protection and cross-protection. The Center's structure is comprised of four research projects, two pilot projects, and two training slots. The scope of the Center's focus has been to plan for pandemic influenza and sharing data with other scientists in order to promote collaboration and lay the groundwork for new and improved methods of controlling influenza virus. In the event of a public health emergency involving the emergence and spread of an influenza pandemic in humans, the Network of Centers will be on the frontline to implement the NIAID Pandemic Public Health Research Response Plan.